Turning the Tables
by Tonbokiri
Summary: "Excuse me?" Iason raised a perfect brow in confusion. "You heard me.." "Please don't test me." Iason leaned back over him again their faces mere centimetres apart. "It wouldn't be fun if I didn't.."
**Turning the Tables**

 ***** A little bit of a sequel to my last one since it will have a hint or two linking to my last one but you don't have to read it to understand this one in particular. Also, I made up the brand name for the cigarettes just to let you know.

Its M-rated, you know what that means.. Need I say anything more?

Enjoy ;)

* * *

"You promised we'd always be together.." Guy's voice echoed Riki standing all alone confused "Guy?"

"You broke your promise!" His voice shouted "You betrayed me!"

"No, no I didn't!" Riki found himself sinking in a tar like quicksand reaching for anything, anyone.

"Karma Riki," The tar morphed into Mimea behind him "You used me too after all.."

"I didn't! I really-!" He shouted desperately Guy's face morphing below him his arms coming around his waist bringing him further down "Come on now really, who haven't you betrayed?"

"I would never.."

"It only makes sense.." Mimea purred hands coming down on his throat grabbing tight "You traitor!"

"Nghh..!" Riki struggled with as much strength as he could only to feel even more weaker than he did before "Iason! Help me!"

"Riki.." A ray of white light came into view a gloved hand outstretched towards him "Riki!"

"Iason!" He reached his hand out breaking free of Guy and Mimea's iron grip as he ascended into the light before everything cut out.

* * *

"Riki? Riki?" Iason lightly shook his shoulders trying to wake him up only to see a single tear escaping the corner of Riki's eye "Ia..son.. Help me.." He spoke in agony as if someone was choking him alerting Iason that he needed to wake up.

"Riki!"

"Iason!" Riki snapped awake grabbing ahold of his wrist squeezing tight a few more tears escaping.

"Riki?" Iason said firmly bringing a hand to his cheek making Riki look at him "Iason?" He inhaled deeply "What are..you doing here?"

"I have finished my duties for today and just arrived back."

"Oh.." He let go of Iason's wrist laying back down wiping his tears away 'Just a dream..'

"What were you dreaming about?" Iason asked.

"Forget it." Riki rolled over so his back faced Iason who leaned over him his hair coming around Riki who started touching the end of his hair out of habit "Is it really that bad?"

"Mm.." Riki nodded hating the fact that he felt vulnerable underneath Iason who just smiled sitting up "Alright I'll leave it."

"Hmph." Riki felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards feeling a little grateful that the Blondie didn't prod any further "Ne Blondie.."

"Yes?"

"Let's do it."

"Excuse me?" Iason raised a perfect brow in confusion. Did he hear right? Riki was wanting to do it, asking Iason for it?! Surely Iason was dreaming.

"You heard me.." Riki rolled back over facing him "Or do you not want to?"

"Please don't test me." Iason leaned back over him again their faces mere centimetres apart.

"It wouldn't be fun if I didn't.." Riki kissed Iason fully knowing it would break the other mans self restraint "Come.."

"Riki.."

* * *

"Mm..n..ah!" Riki moaned throwing his head back in pleasure when Iason kissed and licked his sensitive spots while grinding his hips down on Riki his breathing a little deeper than normal "Ia..son.."

"Yes?"

"Tonight.. I'll do it.."

"Do what?"

"Get off for a sec.." He pushed him up so he sat up, pushing him until his back was against the headboard Riki taking off what little clothing he had left making sure to showcase his muscles in the process noticing the throb in Iason's member making him smirk in delight 'So you can react after all..' Well, it's not like he already knew that, but to see it in front rather than behind was somehow, to Riki - exhilarating.

"Riki.." Iason purred his body trembling in excitement at Riki's display watching him crawl on all fours towards him before climbing on his lap guiding Iason's member to his entrance before slowly sinking down alerting Iason "Wait Riki, your not prepared.."

"It's fine.. I can't wait.." He sank further down until Iason was fully inside him 'Was he always this big?'

"Are you ready..?" Iason automatically placed his hands in Riki's hips who nodded "Move.."

"I'll go slowly.." Iason started to move his hips slowly Riki gripping the headboard behind Iason his eyes screwed tightly shut as he felt him move "Go faster.."

"Then you'll have to help me.." Iason tapped his sides with a smile "Wipe that smug smile off your face Blondie." Riki said but started moving up and down his erection rubbing against Iason's stomach stimulating him even more as he grabbed the headboard with an iron grip to keep himself steady.

"Ah..mn.." He breathed in deeply helping Iason move "Look at me Riki."

"Wha..t?" He opened his eyes halfway and teary "Why?"

"I want to see your face.."

"Hmph.." Riki smirked grabbing a fist full of Iason's hair tilting it upwards so he could see him, his other arm now coming around his shoulders "Can you..see me..now?"

"Perfectly.." Was the last word spoken before their lips smashed together sweat, breath and bodies mingling together before finally climaxing.

"Ia..Iason.." Riki placed both his hands on Iason's face who looked up at Riki "What is i-" Iason was cut off by Riki who kissed him, not roughly, not passionately, it was just that a tender kiss to his lips then forehead before he passed out on Iason's shoulder from exhaustion who just lay Riki down first before laying down beside him to sleep a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Mmm.." Riki stirred in his sleep waking up to face Iason who just continued to sleep "Idiot."

"Riki." Katze's face popped up in front of him making Riki sigh "What? I thought I had a day off."

"You do," Katze spoke briefly looking at Iason who just layed there before looking back to Riki "Will this be a repeat of last time?"

"The three day thing?" Riki huffed amused "Maybe, but knowing him I'll still go to work sore."

"Most probably," Katze nodded amusement clear in his eyes "Cal should be coming soon."

"What for?" Riki looked to the door seeing it slide open Cal holding a small silver plater a small black box placed atop it "Come in Cal."

"Yes Master Katze." He bowed to both men before approaching the bed and lowering the tray to reveal a box of 'IceAir' cigarettes "A top quality brand of cigarettes, right amount of nicotine, they burn slow and when you exhale it is rather 'pleasant'."

"Thanks!" Riki grabbed the packet from the tray Cal retreating silently out the door to complete his duties "Are these part of your private stock?"

"No harm in giving you one, I like to take a break from my usual ones every now and again."

"Thanks Katze.." Riki looked at the box touched "You're welcome besides, you'll probably need it more than me."

"Probably." Riki gave a light chuckle Katze following.

"You must've had a rough night." Katze light a cigarette puffing out smoke Riki shaking his head "Not really."

"Hmm?"

"I... Initiated it.."

"..." Had Katze been drinking instead of smoking he probably would've spat out his drink all over the screen. Instead he just stared unmoving and unable to utter a word at Riki's confession "Oi, say something."

"Interesting.."

"Don't 'interesting' me!" Riki shouted at Katze making Iason stir in his sleep immediately silencing Riki who stiffly craned his neck to look at him only to watch him roll towards him wrapping an arm around his waist before going limp once more "Say something better than that!"

"What the hell do you expect me to say?" Katze shot back "But,"

"But what?"

"You've both come a long way that's all," Katze gave a little smile "Make the pack last alright? Because I won't be giving you another."

"Yeah yeah." Was the last thing that was said before Katze's face disappeared "Ah.." Riki sniffed the packet with delight before placing it on the side table before laying back down only to have an idea come to mind. 'Hmm..'

* * *

"Mmm.." Iason stirred opening his eyes slowly feeling his head resting on someone's arm the other around his waist. "Riki?"

Turning around slowly so as to not wake Riki looked up to see that he was indeed holding him in his arms shocked when he heard from Riki "Awake?"

"I am now."

"Took you long enough." Riki opened his eyes looking down at Iason with a victorious smirk.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A little while," Riki yawned "I was gonna have breakfast, but as per usual I can hardly move the lower half of my body."

"It was your fault for enticing me so." Iason smirked

"Whatever." Riki. Rolled his eyes immediately dismissing the subject instead, he ran his hands through Iason's hair soothingly, gently which seemed to have prompted a question from the Blondie "What is it Riki?"

"Nothing, just lay there and be quiet."

"This is a first," Iason closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of Riki running his hands through his hair "What is?"

"You embracing me."

"Hmph," the mongrel huffed amused "It might be the last if you keep going on about it."

"Don't say that," Iason shuffled a little closer closing his eyes "I'd like to do this again in future."

"Mmhm.." Riki spoke bringing his head closer so that he could kiss Iason's forehead "Let's go back to sleep."

* * *

"Iason! We need to talk." Raoul came through the door of his room spotting the pair laying in bed together peacefully Cal coming up quietly behind him "Would you like to come at another time during the evening perhaps?"

".. I suppose so." Raoul turned on his heel his long blonde hair swaying smoothly which each step he took unaware of Riki raising his hand to flip him off before the door slid closed Cal giving a small smile at the gesture 'He's been awake the whole time.'

"Serves the bastard right.." Riki grumbled putting his arm down back around Iason's waist who replied "Please don't 'flip off' my friend."

"What he won't see won't hurt him." Riki reasoned before they fell asleep once more Cal walking in the hallway past Iason's room smiling 'It's nice to see they're making progress at long last.'

 **\- END -**


End file.
